


Full

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Piss, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Loki is willing to be fucked by Thor under any circumstance--including this one.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 2- watersports. 
> 
> I'm behind already but I'm gonna do my best to catch up tomorrow. I got really into this one though.

Loki loves being fucked. He loves it so much he is almost willing to beg for it, if he has a little less dignity. And that's why he did not relieve himself when he should have.

Thor had been teasing him all day with the prospect of fucking him--whispering dirty things into Loki's ear every time they passed eachother, putting his hand on a place where it shouldn't be during meals--until Loki couldn't stand it anymore. The sun is barely down when Loki shoves Thor into a random room and locks their lips together, bites down on his bottom lip and almost draws blood. He grins down at Thor when Thor shudders and loses his balance by a few inches. 

"We are going to my chambers right now, and you are going to fuck me until I can't remember my own name," Loki whispers, and he places a delicate kiss onto Thor's forehead. Thor gasps, loses any type of edge he had above Loki during the day.  

Loki grips Thor's hand and they leave the room together with no shame. Loki is just as desperate as Thor, but he is much better at hiding it than the obviously aroused Thor that he pulls behind him. 

They have to walk across almost the entire castle. About halfway through is when Loki first realizes he needs to piss, and he curses himself. He thinks it too late to relieve himself, he is much too desperate to be fucked helplessly into the mattress by Thor and his glorious cock. He tells himself he is no baby, and he can hold it. 

They make it into Loki's chambers, and immediately Loki is slamming the door shut and crowding Thor against it. He takes Thor's lips in a desperate kiss that's soon deep and burning hot, and Thor keens into the kiss even as Loki pulls away.  

Loki pushes Thor even farther against the door and he grabs Thor's crotch, fiddles with the bulge there. Thor gasps and kisses Loki again, a kiss that is mostly teeth, but it's messy and Loki loves messy when it comes to Thor. Thor lets go of Loki's lips and buries his face into the soft skin on Loki's neck. He mouths at it, tries to pull as much as possible into his mouth, while Loki is undoing his retched belt so he can get his hands down Thor's pants. It takes entirely too long for him to finally get his hand around Thor's cock, and it's almost worth the wait. 

Thor becomes hard after only a few strokes. He pulls Thor from his underwear and pants and he shimmies Thor's clothes down. Thor still has his shoes on and so his pants cannot come completely off, but it's no matter to Loki. He realizes he and Thor cannot go any farther on this door. Loki lets go of Thor and takes Thor by his biceps and roughly takes him to the bed, where he throws him down. Thor bounces an inch and settles down.

"Strip," Loki commands. Thor hastily obeys and sheds his layers quickly, having the most trouble trying to kick his boots off. Loki is finished much quicker than Thor and he tears off the one boot Thor has left. 

He crawls up Thor's body and caresses his skin. It is always a perfect golden color, but it is always so soft despite how long it spends in the sun. Loki pitches his hips forward until their crotches meet, and he moans, but not because their cocks are literally rubbing against eachother, but because a sudden sharp pain shoots from Loki's bladder, and he has to resist clenching. He has to piss a lot worse than he had thought. 

So he decides to rush the proccess. He spins off of Thor so he is on his back and tells him to top him, and Thor happily does so. Thor grins down at Loki, purposely shows off his canine teeth. Loki growls up at him and wraps his arms around Thor's back and tugs them down chest-to-chest, where he is able to pull Thor's lip down with his teeth. Thor's pupils are blown wide with feral instinct, and Loki absolutely eats it up. 

Loki's magic buds inside him and he tries to magically prepare himself, but Thor quickly notices and grips Loki's wrist, makes his fingers lock out. 

"I'm going to prepare you myself," Thor says, voice rough with his arousal. Loki whimpers, because as much as he loves being fingered by Thor, he is not sure his bladder is going to be able to handle it. 

Thor's weight leaves the bed as he goes to find a bottle of lube, and Loki is left alone for way too long. He soon realizes it is hard to stay erect with a full bladder, and he starts to stroke himself and think about how good Thor is going to make him feel. He manages to get himself erect enough again for Thor to not notice when he returns, and to his joy, Thor does not hesitate to pour lube onto his fingers. 

He shoves Loki's legs apart and up until he has a good look at Loki's hole. Loki's hips jerk up at the roughness of Thor's actions. With one hand, Thor cups Loki's ass and squeezes, and the other hand is circling Loki's hole, a finger teasing ever so slightly. 

Loki takes Thor's head inbetween his hands and kisses him until neither of them can breathe, and they pull apart with deep breaths. 

"Just get on with fucking me already," Loki says, and he practically sighs when Thor shoves his finger in up to the knuckle. Thor spins it around delicately until he is able to put the whole finger in, and then work in a second.  
Thor's fingers are thick and Loki knows his cock is thicker, but his fingers feel full enough. They are long, and they manage to scissor into his prostate, but they also scissor into his bladder, which somehow feels fuller since it had last made itself known. 

Thor adds a third finger, and Loki makes an embarrassing noise from deep in his throat, and he can't tell if it's because Thor feels so damn good, or because he needs to piss so damn bad. 

Then his fingers are removed, and the pressure is gone, and Loki is scared for a split second that he has started to piss. Thor doesn't seem to be scrambling away, so he must be good. He debates giving in to the humilitation and simply telling Thor he has to relieve himself, but he still wants to be fucked, and he is scared he will not be if he stops the process right before Thor pushes into him. There is a debate going on in his head that Thor doesn't notice, but answers when he starts to push the head of his cock in.

Thor is concentrated, probably so he does not push in all at once, but Loki may not mind that. He wraps his legs around Thor's lower back and forces Thor to push in faster. Soon, it is in halfway, and it feels impossibly thick and long already. His cock is rubbing against Loki's prostate, and by another inch, it pushes into Loki's bladder. 

Loki feels himself soften a little and his hand immediately goes to his own cock. Thor does not notice with his eyes closed in concentration. There is still a little bit more left, and Loki feels like he is going to lose control long before Thor can bottom out. 

But it doesn't happen. Thor seats himself fully until Loki can practically feel his cock against his bladder, and Loki lets out a desperate breath of air. Thor is still for entirely too long, and only when Loki yells does he slowly pull out. Loki can feel all of it, and it feels absolutely amazing, but almost deadly when the pressure leaves. Thor pushes back in as slow as before, then pulls out, and he keeps the pace up until Loki demands he goes faster. 

Not long after that does Thor truly start fucking Loki. Loki throws his head back at the first hard thrust that hits his prostate and makes his cock jump at attention. The pace only becomes more brutal after that, with Thor shoving in as deep as he can. He takes Loki's legs and hoists them onto his shoulders, and he somehow manages to go even deeper, and it feels like he is going in deeper into his bladder.

Thor's pace picks up until Loki cannot imagine he can go any faster, and it feels like utter bliss. Thor is hitting his prostrate every time he thrusts in and dragging his cock across it everytime he pulls out, and Loki isn't sure how much longer he can last. 

His need to piss somehow slips his mind as he starts begging Thor for more that Thor cannot deliver no matter how much he wants to. It devolves into Loki begging for something that even he can't quite figure out, and it's possible his bodily need to both relieve himself and to cum is mixing into one desire he can't figure out, so he makes Thor fuck him as hard as humanly possible.

Loki yells out Thor's name and Thor is complimenting Loki through breathy thrusts, and they are both so close, and then Loki feels it, he feels his orgasm start to roll over him. 

Except never has his cum felt this thin and never has it flowed down his chest so quickly and--Loki should have seen this coming. And he should probably be mortified that currently he is pissing all over himself while Thor fucks him into next Tuesday, but the relief is so magnificent, and besides, Thor has not stopped. His piss is hot as it pools on his chest, and flies upwards as his flaccid cock is bounced around from Thor. It gets all over, and it never seems to stop. 

Until Thor halts his movements, and Loki is far too relieved to notice right away. 

"Brother?" Thor says way too tenderly for someone who currently has his cock buried balls deep in the ass of who it is addressed to. 

"Don't stop," Loki whimpers, but for once Thor does not listen. He doesn't pull out though, he simply stays buried and watches Loki release his piss with an odd expression on his face. 

Despite how long it has already been since he let go, and the sizeable puddle that has formed on and around him, he still feels full, and he is incabable of stopping when Thor stares at him, or even when Thor places a hand on his cock and aims it towards his own chest. 

Thor slowly starts to thrust again, but he is more focused on Loki's piss that now trails down his chest and lands in his cock, and he cannot believe he is going to fuck Loki's piss into him. His pace picks up pretty quickly, until Thor has trouble aiming Loki while also fucking him, but soon enough Loki's stream starts to taper off. Loki thinks he has never felt more relief in his life. 

All it takes is a few strokes from Thor's calloused hand for Loki to arch up and have the absolute best orgasm of his entire life. It mixes in with the piss that has started to cool down, and when Thor lets go, his cock is left to twitch with its orgasm on its own.

Thor fucks him through it all, and when Loki finally finishes and collapses completely into the bed, Thor watches as one last strong burst of piss leaves his cock and makes it to his neck. It is enough for Thor to be pushed over the edge, and he buries himself as deep as possible as he releases all that he can into Loki. Much like Loki, it is the best orgasm he has ever had, and it lasts a while, the pleasure running through his veins strongly, it never seems to die down. 

Loki is full when Thor is done, and Thor collapses onto him, way too exhausted to pull himself out. He finds his way to Loki's neck and sucks a deep bruise into it, before breathing peacefully on it. 

"Thank you," he mumbles. 

Loki smiles. It wasn't his intention to piss all over himself, but if Thor had enjoyed it as much as he, then maybe it would have to be his intention more often.


End file.
